1x07 Yee-Haw
So, I don’t know why you would miss an episode of Glee: The Future of Us, but in case you did, here’s what happened: '' ''Aaron and Daisy were secretly dating, but then they broke up because Aaron couldn’t tell Daisy he loved her. Caleb and Margie were dating too, but then Margie and Allegra started to fight over Caleb and he was totally not having it. Harlow has a crush on Rowan, but Rowan doesn’t know. '' ''That’s what happened on GLEE! '' “Hey,” Daisy looked up, seeing Beth leaning in her office doorway. “Hey,” She responded glumly, blowing her bangs out of her face and turning off the radio. Beth wrinkled her nose. “Is that…country music?” “I listen to Taylor Swift when I get dumped, okay?” Daisy said a little snappily in reply. “I have with every break up since I was fourteen. I have some ex-boyfriends that were such jerks I wish I could’ve gone all “Picture to Burn” on their butts.” “Upset about Aaron, huh?” It was kind of a stupid question – of course she was upset – but what else was Beth going to say? Daisy nodded sadly. “I loved him, Beth. I know it sounds stupid but I thought we were going to make it – really go the distance, you know? And he doesn’t love me back.” She shook her head and slapped the radio back on. “Can you leave now?” She asked Beth. “I have a meeting in ten minutes and I need to compose.” Beth opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. It would be kind of hypocritical for her to make a comment – she handled her break ups a lot worse than Daisy did, usually in a very loud, public and embarrassing fashion. Sometimes cops were involved. As Beth started off to her classroom, Josh walked up to her. “Hey,” He said. “What’s up?” “Daisy’s freaking out about losing Aaron and she’s listening to Taylor Swift,” Beth replied offhandedly, as if it was nothing and they were simply discussing the weather. “Again?” Josh said. “Seriously? She always does this. I remembered when she first came to McKinley, right after her college sweetheart cheated on her. She listened to so much Taylor Swift music I was singing “loving him was red” for over a week.” Beth tried to hold back a laugh, and failed. Josh frowned at her and Beth covered her mouth with one of her hands. “Sorry,” She said between giggles. “It’s not funny, I swear.” Josh rolled his eyes, but he was smiling, so she knew he wasn't really annoyed at her. “See you later, Beth.” “Bye, Josh.” The biology teacher walked off and Beth turned to go into her classroom, setting her bag down on her desk. She hummed to herself. “''Losing him was blue like I’d never known. Missing him was dark grey all alone. Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you’ve never met…” She paused. “Awww, crap.” GLEE: THE FUTURE OF US “DJ,” Margie said as she leaned up against the locker next to his. “I think I’m in love.” DJ slammed his locker and turned to look at her. “So soon? You literally just got dumped by Caleb.” “Who cares about Caleb?” Margie asked with an overdramatic sigh. DJ’s eyebrow shot up. “Wow, this guy must be amazing.” “He is!” Margie cried, starting off to glee club with DJ. “His name is Gabe – Gabe Maddox.” “Sounds a little bit like a porn star…” “Shut up. He’s eighteen, and he’s so hot. Like, muy caliente hot. He dropped out of this snooty prep school Dalton Academy to pursue an art career. Oh! And he likes motorcycles. Do you think my parents would kill me if I asked to ride on one?” “Uh yeah,” DJ said. “I know your parents and I’m pretty sure they’d murder you for just thinking about riding on the back of a so-hot-you-feel-the-need-to-use-Spanish eighteen year old artist with a porn star name’s motorcycle. Frankly I'' want to kill you! How’d you even meet this guy?” “I met him last weekend, at the elementary school’s annual flea market.” Margie explained. “He was selling some of his pieces – these really cool angel sculptures made out of scrap metal. He called me pretty, gave me one for free and now it’s sitting in my backyard. I bet he’s one of those tortured soul types like they have in movies. Hmm, Margie Maddox – doesn’t it have a ring to it?” “So, let me get this straight,” DJ said, clarifying. “You met this guy less than a week ago, he hasn’t even asked you out, and you’re already wondering if you should take his name?” “I told you, DJ,” Margie said as if it was a silly question. “I’m in love.” ---------------------------------------- “Country music,” Beth read aloud as she wrote it on the whiteboard. “I recently was exposed to it this week and –” “You mean by Miss Draper?” Teagan piped up. “I was walking to class and I heard her listening to ‘Sad, Beautiful, Tragic’ and crying.” “Ummm,” Beth said. “Yeah. Point is, you’re all going to be singing country songs this week. The twangy-er, the better.” Margie raised her hand. “Yes, Margie?” “I’ve been in a really great mood this week, and I have a song I’d like to sing,” She said. “But I need the girls to perform with me.” “Okay,” Beth replied. “Provided the girls are up for it.” Rowan, Elena, Shawn, Allegra and Teagan all nodded, joining Margie up front. “Let’s go girls,” Margie said. “Come on!” The boys hooted as the girls appeared on the auditorium stage, dawned in cowboy hats and boots. “''I’m going out tonight,” Margie sang. “''I’m feeling alright, gonna let it all hang out. Wanna make some noise – really raise my voice, yeah I wanna scream and shout. No inhibitions – make no conditions. Get a little outta line. '' "I ain’t gonna act politically correct," Rowan sang. "I only wanna have a good time.” “''The best thing about being a woman,” Teagan sang. “''Is the prerogative to have a little fun.” “''Oh, oh, oh,” The girls all sang, cocking their hats and hips. “''Go totally crazy – forget I’m a lady. Men’s shirts – short skirts. Oh, oh, oh, really go wild – yeah, doing it in style. Oh, oh, oh, get in the action – feel the attraction. Color my hair – do what I dare. Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free – yeah, to feel the way I feel. Man! I feel like a woman.” “''The girls need a break,” Allegra sang. “''Tonight we’re gonna take the chance to get out on the town.” “''We don’t need romance,” Shawn sang. “''We only wanna dance." Elena sang. "We’re gonna let our hair hang down.” “''The best thing about being a woman is the prerogative to have a little fun.” The girls all sang. “''Fun, fun, fun,” Teagan sang. “''Oh, oh, oh,” The girls sang. “''Go totally crazy – forget I’m a lady. Men’s shirts – short skirts. Oh, oh, oh, really go wild – yeah, doing it in style. Oh, oh, oh, get in the action – feel the attraction. Color my hair – do what I dare. Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free – yeah, to feel the way I feel. Man!” “''I feel like a woman!” Margie sang. ---------------------------------------- “Hey, Elena,” Elena faked a smile as Tommy approached her. “Hey, boyfriend,” She said, purposely loud. His lips brushed her cheek without a trace of affection. “What’s up?” “I was thinking,” Tommy began, leaning up against her locker and crossing his arms like he was too cool for school. “That we should sing a duet together for country week.” “Another one?” Elena asked, feigning interest when in reality, she really didn’t want to sing again with Tommy. “Yup,” Tommy said. “And I think you’re really gonna like it.” Discreetly, he nodded in the direction of Shawn’s locker – where the other girl was currently talking to someone. Elena cast a glance at Shawn, and then looked back to Tommy. “So,” She said. “What song?” ---------------------------------------- “Hey you, Titans fans,” The Cheerios chanted, practicing the new cheer Robin had drilled into them. “Stand up and clap your hands! Go Titans go, go Titans go! Hey you, Titans fans, now let’s see you wave your hand! Go Titans go, go Titans go! Go Titans go, go Titans go!” They ended with Kayla Carter doing a double hook, but her landing was poor and she landed on her knees, dropping a pom-pom. “Sloppy!” Robin yelled into her bullhorn. Kayla Carter blushed bright crimson as she got to her feet. “That was sloppy! You expect to make it to Nationals with that? We can’t even win Sectionals with that thing you call technique!” She sighed and shook her head. “Everyone take five, I can’t bear to look at you anymore!” DJ sighed, trying to catch his breath, and walked over to the bench. He took a long sip from his water bottle and wiped some sweat from his brow. He knew Margie could do a double hook, but he hadn’t seen her since last class. Where was she? DJ put down his water bottle, and as soon as he looked up he saw her. She was with a very attractive guy in a black V-neck and jeans who DJ instantly knew had to be Gabe. When Margie spotted DJ, she smiled and walked over. “DJ,” She said. “This is Gabe.” “Hey,” Gabe said, extending his hand to DJ. DJ shook it, and noticed he had a firm grip. “DJ,” He introduced himself, pulling away before Gabe could permanently injure his hand. “This is the guy I’ve been telling you about,” Margie said to DJ, though she was looking at Gabe. Rowan inadvertently interrupted them by walking over to get her water bottle. Gabe’s eyes followed her, watching her blonde ponytail swish back and forth as she took a sip. When she turned around and saw Gabe watching her, she smiled. “Hi,” She said. “I’m Rowan Puckerman.” Gabe smiled back at her. “Gabe Maddox,” He said. “Margie’s friend,” Rowan was visibly surprised by this, and she cast Margie a glance. “Really,” “Yeah, she likes my work.” “Work?” “Art,” “Oh, cool!” Rowan said. “You’re an artist? That’s awesome!” “Thanks,” Gabe replied. “Now if only my parents thought that.” They both laughed. “I’d love to hear about what you’re working on,” Rowan told him. “Walk with me?” Gabe asked, and Rowan nodded. They started off together, walking up the bleachers. Margie watched them go in shock, her eyes narrowing. “Marge?” DJ asked. Too late – she was gone. (Metaphorically, of course.) “''Got my eye on a boy, he’s eyeing me back,” Margie sang, starting off down the field, watching Rowan and Gabe talk and laugh from a distance. “''It’s looking real good. This could be it. And I know that all of you girls would love to steal him away, so I’m warning you,” “''Better keep your hands off my, better keep your hands off my, better keep your hands off my potential new boyfriend.” Margie sang in front of the glee club, everyone enjoying it except for DJ and Rowan. “''Building up an appetite, you can look but you can’t buy. Better keep your hands off my potential new boyfriend.” “''Pretty as a picture,” Margie sang, watching Rowan and Gabe reach the end of the bleachers. Gabe said something and Rowan laughed. “''Coming on so strong. He’s twisting my ignition key, turn my motor on. But anyone can see, all his attention’s on me, give us some privacy.” “''Better keep your hands off my, better keep your hands off my,” Margie sang, taking a few steps closer towards Rowan. DJ glanced over his shoulder, taking in Rowan’s bewildered face. “''Better keep your hands off my potential new boyfriend. Better keep your hands off my, it’s a welcome turn to try. Better keep your hands off my potential new boyfriend.” “''Better keep your hands off my, better keep your hands off my, better keep your hands off my potential new boyfriend. Building up an appetite, you can look but you can’t buy. Better keep your hands off my potential new boyfriend.” ---------------------------------------- “''I really hate to let this moment go,” Tommy sang, looking into Elena’s eyes as they sang their duet in glee club. Elena didn’t look back; she was looking into Shawn’s eyes instead. The other girl smiled at her faintly, not realizing that the look Elena was giving her was longing. “''Touching your skin and your hair falling slow,” He reached out, gently brushing Elena’s hair behind her ear, forcing her to turn and look at him. “''When a goodbye kiss, feels like this.” “''Don’t you wanna stay here a little while?” They both sang. “''Don’t you wanna hold each other tight? Don’t you wanna fall asleep with me tonight? Don’t you wanna stay here a little while? We can make forever feel this way. Don’t you wanna stay?” “''Let’s take it slow, don’t wanna move too fast,” Elena sang, backing away. Tommy had a hand near her elbow, and she pulled away from his grasp, his hand falling slowly to his side. “''I don’t wanna just make love, I wanna make love last. When you’re up this high, it’s a sad goodbye.” “''Don’t you wanna stay here a little while?” They both sang. “''Don’t you wanna hold each other tight? Don’t you wanna fall asleep with me tonight? Don’t you wanna stay here a little while? We can make forever feel this way. Don’t you wanna stay?” “''Don’t you wanna stay here a little while?” They both sang. “''Don’t you wanna hold each other tight? Don’t you wanna fall asleep with me tonight? Don’t you wanna stay here a little while? We can make forever feel this way. Don’t you wanna stay?” As the song ended, Tommy pulled Elena in for a quick kiss. It wasn’t the first time he’d tried to kiss her, but it was the first time she let him. Honestly, she felt nothing. “Ooh la la!” Teagan said teasingly. “Hot!” Tyler cried, causing Caleb to lightly slug him. Elena looked at New Directions, who were clapping. She focused in on Shawn. Her hands were moving, but Elena didn’t know if she was sincere. She had no idea what the other girl was thinking at all. ---------------------------------------- “Daze,” Daisy didn’t need to look up to know who was standing in her office doorway now. She glanced up at Aaron. She was still mad at him, but she had to admit, he did look cute today. “Aaron,” “Can I talk to you?” “No,” “Please,” “No,” Aaron sighed. He was about to sit down in the chair, but Daisy shot him a dirty look and he decided against it. “I just wanted to ask if…well, if we were okay. But, I guess not so…” He turned to leave, until she stopped him. “Aaron,” Daisy said without thinking. “Wait.” He turned back around, looking hopeful. “I would…I would like for us to be friends again." And it was true. She didn't like not talking to Aaron, she didn't like sitting in her office all day listening to country music and sometimes crying. And while she wanted Aaron back, she knew she should take what she could get. They had had a great friendship. "That’s when we were best, right?” Aaron smiled. “Right,” He affirmed. “So, I’ll see you later?” Daisy nodded. “Yeah,” She said. “See you later,” ---------------------------------------- “So,” Gabe asked on the other end of the line. “Can I take you out Friday?” Rowan held her cell phone a little closer to her ear. “Yeah,” She said. “Yeah, I’d like that a lot.” Rowan couldn’t see Gabe, but she bet he was smiling. “Okay, I’ll see you then, Rowan.” “Bye.” “Bye.” She hung up, biting her lip. Rowan was feeling great, until Margie “accidentally” bumped into her on her way to the stage. Margie grinned at her mischievously. “Whoops,” She said, before walking onto stage where Beth and the rest of the New Directions girls were already seated, Beth with a guitar. ''Bitch. ''Rowan thought, before going to join them. Beth looked out into the audience, but not at the boys. She was looking at the back doors, not seeing the person she’d asked to come. “Alright, everyone,” Beth said. “The girls and I thought this would be a good number to wrap up the week. Enjoy it.” “''This one’s for all you girls about thirteen,” Beth sang, playing the song on the guitar. “''High school can be so rough, can be so mean. Hold onto, onto your innocence. Stand your ground when everyone’s giving in. This one’s for the girls.” “''This is for all you girls about twenty-five,” Rowan sang, glancing angrily at Margie, who pretended not to see her. “''In a little apartment, just trying to get by. Living on, on dreams and spaghetti-O’s, wondering where your life is gonna go.” “''This one’s for the girls,” Beth and the girls sang. “''Who’ve ever had a broken heart, who’ve wished upon a shooting star. You’re beautiful the way you are. This one’s for the girls, who love without holding back, who dream with everything they have. All around the world, this one’s for the girls.” Beth looked up to sing her line, and a smile spread across her face, seeing Daisy standing in the back of the auditorium. Josh was with her – a pleasant surprise. “''Yeah we’re all the same inside,” “''Same inside,” The girls sang. “''From one to ninety-nine,” Beth sang. “''This one’s for the girls,” They all sang. “''Who’ve ever had a broken heart, who’ve wished upon a shooting star. You’re beautiful the way you are. This one’s for the girls, who love without holding back, who dream with everything they have. All around the world, this one’s for the girls.” “''Yeah,” Beth sang. “''This one’s for the girls.” ---------------------------------------- 'Like it? Love it? Hate it? Personally, I’m really tired and ready to go to bed. Please comment and I’ll see you after I get back from vacation! ' Navigation Category:Season one scripts Category:Scripts